Code Geass: The Liar's Revival
by The Pokemon Traveller
Summary: You thought he was dead, but the liar has cheated death. Now our hero is on a new mission, a mission which will lead him down the final road for his life. Will he find true happiness? Or will his fate bring him back into death's grip? Find out in Rai's final adventure. Code Geass: The Liar's Revival.
1. Rise Lair Rise

Hello and greetings to all readers. I am writing here to apologise to the readers who had waited for nearly over 2 years for this. Work and personal items have kept me away from here for a long time. But now, I'm proud to present to you all the first chapter of Code Geass: The Liar's Revival.

I hope you enjoy it and will be ready for the Liar final chapters. Enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 1

Rise liar, rise

A year has passed since the Black Knight rebellion was put down by the Britannian forces. With their leaders captured, the Black Knights cause fell silent. Yet they would stay that way for long.

After a long hard year of preparation, the remains of the Black Knights began to gather together in a hidden make-shift base in Area 11. With no real leaders to guide them their instincts were all they could trust in this dire time of need. Yet even the greatest instinct cannot replace someone to guide them. This someone was perhaps one you would never expect to step up to the role. One the liar calls the Witch.

"I presume this isn't a social visit?" CC says to her guest, taking a seat on some crates near their meeting place. The guest shakes her head before looking at her with an ice cold stare thinking about how even after a whole year this girl didn't change. She still is that cold, sarcastic and straight to the point girl he met.

"I want to help you revive Zero," CC's guest said to her sternly. CC rested her chin on her grasped left hand with a small grin across her face. "Interesting." She answers tilting her head to the left slightly showing a sign of interest in her guests offer.

"You already obtained what you were after. Why help now?" she questions. Her guest didn't reply but CC had a couple of ideas for him. She suggested first that perhaps her guest had grown to love his identity of being a double agent.

"After all you were always were the best copycat, Rai." She commented as the midnight moon lit up the face of her guest.

"It wasn't my choice." Rai answered quickly. "I was asked too, by my sister."

This made CC crack up slightly. She couldn't believe he really thought his dead sister had asked him to join a cause which would bring the death of millions? Still knowing his skill she answered with a sarcastic, "Oh I see. So the dead make request now do they?"

Rai huffed at CC's attempted joke. She had no idea what it was like to talk to some so close to you and yet know their dead. Rai also knew it was all too much fun for CC if he continued talking. He had to get to the point.

"Do you want my help or not?" Rai asked her in a serious tone. The green haired girl looked at him like he had scolded her and at once her grin faded and a serious look came across her face.

"The Black Knights could use you" She answered. "But first I want to know what happened on the island."

Rai answered that she was there why ask him? CC argued that she wanted to hear it from the Liar's mouth, his account of the event.

Seeing he had no choice, Rai began to recall the event in his mind. Telling CC the true story of how Zero fell.

"Turn around and face me slowly," Suzaku ordered to his foe. But Zero did not respond. "Didn't you hear me Zero? I said face me repeated Suzaku. Zero faced him and spoke out in his cold toned voice. "Euphemia ordered the slaughter of hundreds of innocent Japanese people. You'd fight for a women like".

But Suzaku cut Zero speech off with, "Your geass power is quite convenient isn't it?" Zero was stunned, how did a simple soldier know this?

"You get to hide in the shadows while others take the blame for doing your dirty work. You're just an arrogant coward, that's your true nature," Suzaku said. He slowly walked towards his foe, his pistol draw and ready to fire. Behind him the red-haired dark knight had a pistol in her hands. She was creeping up behind Suzaku ready to strike, but she did not get that far.

"Don't move" Ordered another voice from the temples darkness. A pistol appeared from the darkness behind her. Suzaku didn't even look back at the caught black knight, he just said. "Kallen, don't you wanna know Zero's true identity too?"

"What are saying?" She shouted angrily as from the darkness appeared her capturer. "We all have a right to know, isn't that right Suzaku?" Rai said not taking his attention away from his gun.

"Yes, you both have to bear witness!" Suzaku called before firing his pistol. Kallen called out to stop Suzaku but Rai held her in her spot with the threat of his gun. The racing bullet hit Zero's mask with a loud "cling". They all watched as the mask split into two equal pieces finally reviling Zero's true face.

"I didn't want it to be you," Suzaku said sadly lowering his pistol to his side. Kallen was so overcome at the sight; she fell to her knees saying "Lelouch is..." But Lelouch cut her off. He wanted to finally announcing the true.

"Yes, I am Zero, the man who leads the black knights, who dares to challenge the holy Britannian Empire, The one who holds the world in his hands."

"You used us...you used the Japanese people, you used me?" Kallen cried back to her leader. But Lelouch gave a small smile to her as he spoke. "And as a result japan will be freed, you certainly can't complain about that". It fell quiet for a moment until Suzaku spoke again.

"I should have arrested when I had the chance," he said looking down to the floor in disbelief. "You knew it was me?" Lelouch asked the heart torn knight. "I wasn't sure at first so I convinced myself it wasn't true. I wanted to believe in you. But you were lying to us, me, Euphi and Nunnally".

"Yes and now Nunnally's been kidnapped" Lelouch explained. "Please Suzaku can't we call a temporary truce, I need your help. There's nothing in the world we can't do together." Lelouch was begging to his childhood friend for help. But Suzaku wouldn't listen.

"I'm done with that!" Suzaku angrily said, pointing his pistol back at Lelouch. "Had you only joined up with Euphi first, we wouldn't be here."

"That's all in the past" argued Lelouch back. "The past" said a shocked Suzaku. Was his friend really that heartless? It only had been a day since she died, how was that in the past? But Lelouch didn't have time for Suzaku's feelings.

"You killed your own farther didn't you?" He said to him. Suzaku clench his free fist in angry. Wallow in remorse, when you have time for it!"

"No, you're hopeless!" shouted back Suzaku angrily. His hands shook in anger as he pointed his pistol at his friend. "What?" Lelouch replied shocked at Suzaku's answer. "I know you, in the end you'll betray the world, the way it betrayed you. I'm not going let your sick twisted dream be realized!"

"You fool, you think idealizes can change the world. Fine then go right ahead and shoot me" shouted Lelouch. He attached a small bomb on his chest and all Rai could say was. "A human timer, a trick only the desperate would play."

But this didn't stop him. "If my heart stops, this vile will explode and you're all die with me!" Lelouch shouted. The tension built and Lelouch began to try make a deal with Suzaku.

"Tell me, who's the person who told you about geass? And did they have anything to do with Nunnally's kidnapping?"

But Suzaku was too enraged to answer. He just shouted back at Lelouch. "Nothing that happens now is any of your concern! Your very existence is a mistake; you need to be erased from the world. I'll take care of Nunnally!"

From there everything went slow. They fired their weapons, Lelouch's bullet missed Suzaku's head by cementers and like that the white reaper pouched on his pray. Ripping off the bomb, Kallen tried to save her leader but she couldn't. The white reapers words hurt her to her very soul; she fled leaving behind the three.

"Zero, this is the end of you".

That's what Suzaku said to the defeated Zero. I could have acted, but I didn't. Friendship stopped me.

Suzaku took Zero prisoner and then we talked while we waited for the carrier.

"You were a fool to follow me Rai," Suzaku said as he led his prisoner out into the island's morning sun. "And for too long I relied on others to make my decisions for me Suzaku," I said as finally the three of us stopped.

"What about your geass? How many people have you forced your will on?" questioned Suzaku to me. I turned my head away from my friend.

Whoever told him about Lelouch's geass had also told him about mine. "You're not like Zero, but you've used your power before, for good and evil."

Evil and good is that how he sees it? I thought to myself. However it was what Suzaku said next that shocked me.

"Do me a favour Rai, don't follow me. I will reach my dream and I'll take down who ever I must to reach it." Rai couldn't believe this, was Suzaku warning him or threating him? Either way I knew he was right.

"For too long I've been your shadow Suzaku," I said as the prison carrier landed before them. He friend looked at him with his caring eyes as I went on.

"I've lived in your shadow for far too long. All people see is you the hero and me; I'm your sidekick, your second best. Perhaps to reach my dream I have to do the same as you. Destroy all those who dare try to stop me."

I walked away only hearing him say "Good luck."

Rai returned to his current situation looking at CC. She had been listening to his tale and now was clapping. Mocking him, telling him he didn't have to be so theatrical about the event but it was entertaining.

"Still now you have told me that story," CC said standing up. "I guess my next question, is about your current position in the Britannian army and of course your injures?" Rai looked away from CC. He didn't know what she knew already but he wasn't about to admit how much trouble he went through to get back on the good side of the Britannia's and how much pain he was still in.

"I'm back working within the ranks of the Glaston knights and I'm not slowing down" Rai answered, keeping his answers to the point. CC nodded, accepting his answers.

"Fine, you may return to us. But you can't be seen to have contact with us," she said walking closer to him. "Return to the Britannian forces and from there I will be in contact you".

Rai nodded in agreement and the two-parted ways.

The alliance of the liar and the witch, a bond bound to make Zero's return a reality. But would the hero's birth bring new hope to the people of Japan or give them false hope again?


	2. The Liar,The Witch And The Demon

Chapter 2

The Liar, the Witch and the Demon

The death of officer Dalton had taken its toll on the Britannian forces. Along with the former viceroy's disappearance from the last black knight's battle it was clear to see the moral of the Britannian troops was crumbling. Yet one solider seemed almost untouched by the losses. Since his accident Rai had under gone training with the Glaston knights. A group of skilled Knightmare pilots who were originally under the command of Officer Dalton.

However due to his death they were put under command of Officer Guilford, who added Rai to the knights as a trainee. At first this caused uproar from the Glaston Knights especially since Rai was still believed to have been the person responsible for princess Euphemia's death.

But Guilford assured them he would not accept Rai onto this team unless he was sure of Rai's innocence. The training Rai went through made his body and mind stronger and even made his already clear piloting skill grow to the point of a veteran knightmare pilot skill. Yet with all this improvement there was one thing that worried Guilford. Rai's ever growing confidence.

It the day after Rai secret meeting with CC and in the training room of the Glaston knights, Guilford watched Rai run through a knightmare simulation from the main control room.

"He's not following the normal battle tactics," Guilford thought watching Rai sweep through the simulated battle with ease ignoring any advice he was given by the simulator trainer.

"He's grown up to be a fine pilot," Guilford thought proudly to himself. But in his heart, Guilford feared that the past events would affect Rai chance of ever being able to be trusted by his work colleges again.

After a few more minutes Rai completed the simulation and was let out. He ran his gloved left hand through his silver hair roughly while taking a deep breath. The past year has done nothing to affect our hero's appearance since he was last seen. But his recent attitude change towards his colleges and commanders had caused quite a commotion.

"Very good officer Rai, feel free to take a five minute break," Guildford ordered over the speaker. Rai saluted back as confirmation of his order. But before he even took a step, a Britannian soldier rushed up to him with an order from the Viceroy.

"Officer Rai, the Vice Roy wishes to speak to you," the Brittan soldier said saluting the pilot. Rai nodded and answer he would begin to make his way there.

Since his last meeting with CC, Rai return to the Britain army hasn't been a smooth. Currently under the command of Guilford as part of the Glaston knights, our hero now wears two masks in this world. One of a noble Britannian knight, who wishes keep the peace and the other the mask of a dark knight, who wishes to fill this world with peace and fairness.

Yet this dream of peace and fairness was far from becoming a reality.

"Officer Rai, your recent return has people questioning my leadership," The New Viceroy said before the standing Rai. "I hope for you sake you appreciate the fact I was so kind to allow you back into the rank of my army. It was no easy task, but officer Guilford said you would be worth keeping around."

Rai calmly thanked the viceroy, bowing before him. But the viceroy was not finished. "But if I find that your usefulness runs out or you decide to take advance of my goodwill, I will make sure you rot in area eleven's prison forever."

Rai understood the Viceroy's threat and said his usefulness would be up kept as long as the viceroy did his job. This annoyed the viceroy to no end.

"You've got a mouth on you boy, just remember what I said," growled the viceroy. After taking a moment to calm, Rai apologised for his words. He told the viceroy he had been under a lot of grief recently.

But this wasn't true. Rai was sad to see the loss of the Princess and Dalton, but what truly was affecting him was the strain of being a double agent.

"Ha grief or not, you're a Britannian soldier;" The viceroy said standing up. "I do not what the Chinese federation to see some weak boy. Remember, you are a soldier of the great Britannian army."

Rai saluted with a reply of "yes my lord". It seemed things were finally getting back to normal for Rai. With the viceroy feeling he had made his point, he dismissed Rai. Rai bowed once again before the viceroy and left.

"Governor-General Carares, a man who loves power. I wonder if I was I like that," Thought Rai closing the Viceroy door behind him. "As a child prince in my life before I arrived here, was I like the other Britannian viceroy's? What was I like as a ruler?"

His thoughts however soon shifted when Guilford greeted him outside the viceroy's office. "Officer Rai is everything alright?"

Rai nodded explaining the viceroy and him were discussing about the Chinese federation visit.

"I see," Guilford said adjusting his sliver glasses. Over the last year of training this was one person Rai hoped he would never have to fight on the field of battle. Guildford had become a father figure to Rai. He was always looking out for him and pushing him to do his best.

"I believe their arrival should be soon. Perhaps you care to join myself and the viceroy in greeting them?" Guild asked Rai.

Rai answered, "It would be an honour lord Guilford". However even this chance invitation was all part of the plan to revive Zero. Given his objective in a meeting with the black knights two days ago, Rai had to find a way to get into the Chinese consulate so he could feed CC information about the viceroy's movements.

Even as Rai made his way with Guildford to the federation, the meeting played in his head like a film.

"You all know the plan," CC said standing before the remaining members of the black knights in their hideout.

"We understand, but can we really trust him?" A black knight asked looking to her left side. CC looked to see a figure hidden in the shadows of their meeting place. She smiled and turned back to the questioning black knight.

"I wouldn't say trust is the best word to use here, but our informant is useful to us," she said confidently.

The members began to whisper to each other. Was this person really to be trusted? They didn't even know his or her name; let alone what he or she looked like.

"I think our informant should show their face, we have a right to at least know their face," piped up another voice. The voice belonged to Kallen, the black knight who saw her leader's true face.

For this plan to work, she had to go undercover as a Casio bunny meaning her undercover clothes were quite revelling of her womanly assets. The figure gave a small laugh at her comment before answering.

"With what you're wearing I could be tempted to show more than just my face."

The Black Knights fell silent expect Kallen who snapped back saying, "You're disgusting!" She covered what she could with her hands but still felt the figure looking at her.

"Enough," chipped in CC. She could see this was going nowhere. "I have personally dealt with our informant; you do not need to concern yourself with this matter".

The message seemed to sink in to the knights and at once CC returned to the explaining the plan.

The location was Babel tower, a casino built in area 11 over the past year. The remaining members would be air lifted to the roof in a blimp used for adverting. Once there they would enter from the roof and begin firing immediately. Kallen, who will already be in the casino, would then bring the package to the lower floors where CC would be waiting. After that an escape plan would be made.

"What about our informant?" Kallen asked still trying to cover herself with her hands. "Our informant already has his orders," CC answered back coldly. "They will be feeding information to me through a private commutation. Is that alright with you?"

Kallen finally back down and it looked like the plan was finally ready to go. "Now all of you get ready to go, I need to talk to our informant alone," CC ordered. The members nodded and left without a word.

After making sure they all left, CC then turned her attention the informant.

"You truly are alike all other men," she mocked. The figure answered back saying he needed to throw her off that's all. CC smiled at the informant.

"You are still the same boy who came to see me over a year ago but now you're playing his games, how strange?"

"I am not like him, we're two different people," the informant argued back. "If you say so," CC said blankly. The informant then walked off into the darkness of the base and with that the plan soon began.

"Officer Rai is everything alright?" a voice said taking Rai out of his daydream. The voice was of the Chinese minster Eunuch Gao Hai, the minister in charge Chinese affairs in area 11.

"Yes, I'm sorry. I must have been day dreaming. Forgive me minster Hai,"Rai apologised. The mister laughed before telling him it was quite alright.

"Perhaps you would care for some food officer Rai?" The minster offered. But Viceroy Carares suggested Rai decline the minster kind offer.

Rai followed the Viceroy's suggestion and politely declined the minister's offer.

With that over with the minister and the viceroy returned to their meal. While Rai stood guard with the minster's body guard a man named Li Xingke, a tall man with long black hair, brown eyes and an air of power about him.

The two stood watching the minister and the viceroy eat until Guildford walked in. His face had a troubled look on it.

"Forgive me for interrupting your meal viceroy, but we have a situation".

Viceroy Carares not wanting to look bad in front of the minister took the conversation out into the consulate garden. "I hope it's nothing too serious," The minister said looking at Rai for an answer. Rai assured him it was nothing. However Li Xingke did not believe Rai's words.

"To have the viceroy called out? I'm sure it must be important," The bodyguard said not taking his gaze off the minister. Rai didn't know why but this bodyguard annoyed him.

"Whatever the situation, I'm sure you need not worry yourself minister" Rai said, trying his best to ignore the bodyguard words.

However out in the garden the situation was becoming clear. "The terrorists are staging a counter attack," Viceroy Carares said listening to Guilford's report. Guilford nods and continues to explain that the terrorists are believed to be the Black knights and have already taken control of some Britannian knight mares.

"How disgraceful," Viceroy Carares said disgusted at the thought. With this information and the fact that the force of black-knights was small Guilford asks if he may take to the battlefield to deal with them. But the viceroy rejects his offer saying.

"No you're still a guest here and under our protection, as viceroy it's my place to go out there." Viceroy Carares said looking back at the minster, who continues to eat. "I'm not fond of the spices in Chinese food; however I might enjoy this, a man hunt."

With that decision, the viceroy and Guilford parted ways. Guilford returned to the Chinese minister dinner party while Viceroy Carares went into battle. The Chinese minster welcomed back Guilford as he entered from the garden glass door.

"I see the viceroy has left us, is there a problem?" He asked. Guilford quickly and calmly responded, "There is a matter minister but we should not concern ourselves over it." The minster once again seemed to accept this answer and invited Guilford to sit and eat with them. He accepted and the dinner went on as quietly as it began.

However the peace could not last. Only a few minutes passed by before the sky above them filled with Britannian air-ships. "Oh my, seems this problem is quite large," the minister said before filling his mouth with food again. Guilford stopped eating and got to his feet. He walked over to the garden's glass door and watched as the airships began their attack.

Bullets flew through the air and explosions soon followed from the attack but there was one thing that Viceroy Carares would never expect. Ten minutes after his order to attack the casino with all the fire power they had from his mobile HQ, explosions rang thought babel tower, splitting the tall building into two separate pieces.

From the Chinese consulate Guilford and everyone else could only watch as the next event unfolded. The left side of the spilt casino fell onto the street below crushing the mobile HQ of Viceroy Carares and his commanders.

"Officer Rai with me," Guilford ordered swiftly as he dashed past Rai. Rai gave chase to his leader leaving behind the Chinese minster and his bodyguard. However panic and confusion had already began to set amongst the Britannian forces. With no one to command them, the black knights could not be stopped in their escape.

At the Britannian Headquarters the commanders were in a state of panic. They did not know who was to the next in the chain of command after Viceroy Carares; the next Viceroy was killed along with him and the next best person was the minster of internal affairs.

But what would they do at a time like this? However before the commanders could do anything else Guilford entered the command room with the Glaston knights and Rai behind him.

"Gentlemen this is no time to panic," he called out getting their attention. "I am taking command; this is not a grab for political power. It's a temporary measure; I swear it on the name of my princess."

The commanders thought for a moment about what Guilford had said through the fact the princess meant a lot to them, they agreed to this. "Thank you for cooperation," Guilford said to the saluting men.

Guilford then began to assign each Knight a task but before he could even get to the second knight, they all gasped at something behind him. Guilford turned around to see Zero on all the screens of the command room.

They all watched as Zero gave a speech about his return, then announced that he would from a nation known as the united states of Japan. "And so from this day this very room I stand in will be the first part of the united states of Japan." Zero preached from the screen.

This messaged shocked everyone watching, a room, a country, how is that possible? Guilford was more considered when a commander told him the transmission was coming from the Chinese consulate.

Guilford could only wonder how Zero managed to convince them to shelter them there. But he knew while they were they were there, they had diplomatic immunity. An attack or attempt to capture them would lead to an international incident.

Seeing his options before him Guilford put his next plan in motion. "Officer Rai," He ordered. Rai stood to attention. "Contact the Britannian Headquarters prison and ask for permission to transport all captured Black knight terrorist here."

Rai nodded and ran off to do his job. But while he was away he made a phone call to his other leader. "The Britannia's have ordered the transport of the captured black knights; it will be arriving within a few hours."

Rai listened as the other person on the phone spoke back. "Yes, I will, ok." Rai hung up his phone and sighed. This was a tough time for him. Not only was he trying to help Black knights but also his commander. His loyalty was swaying for the two sides, who was right and who was wrong? Either way Rai knew he had a long and harsh road of choices ahead of him.


	3. The waiting game

Chapter 3

**A waiting game **

Three days slowly passed for the trapped Black Knights. The Britannian army had surrounded the area around Chinese consulate, watching everything and everyone. Due to the diplomatic immunity the Britannian forces were not allowed to place unit on the grounds of the Chinese consultant, it was the perfect place for the Black-Knights to station themselves.

Yet even though they were safe, they knew they would not be safe forever, as did the current stand in viceroy Guilford. He stood with the Glaston knight on the other side of the bridge allowing access to Chinese federation consulate organising the army units while still keeping an eye on the enemy.

Meanwhile Rai, who now found himself stationed within Guilford's unit, was standing beside the members of the Glaston knights. Even since joining, Rai had come under attack from the Knights more than once. The threat's and fights; they made him hate each of them even more. And the reason behind it all was they all believed Rai was the reason for princess Euphemia's died.

Even as the seven men stood on guard, looks of anger and distrust were passed between them. Today was the third day of the hold down and our hero Rai was in the Britannian Headquarters showering after his nightshift.

His eye's tired and his legs aching, Rai was just happy to have the chance to rest. He washed himself down, dried himself with his towel and then wrapped the towel around the bottom half of his body. But stepping out of the shower room, Rai saw a one of the Glaston knight's resting on a bench near his locker.

The knight's name was Bert L. Darlton, he was the knight with dark, greenish blue hair but to Rai he was the worst of the Knights. He was one of the knights that got physical with Rai over the death of princess Euphemia. With three fights in the last few days it was no secret the two knights had bad blood between them.

Knowing it was best to say nothing; Rai walked over to his locker and opened it. Yet as he began to chance into his pilot suit, Bert started to talk. "You shouldn't be allowed to wear such a suit killer."

Rai ignored Bart comment and continued to get dress. Yet when Rai had suited up and shut his locker door Bart instantly grabbed his suits collar and held Rai against his own locker.

"You, we all know you had something to do with the princess death." Bart angry said holding Rai against his locker. Rai wiggling to break free told Bart Euphemia had died because of Zero and the failure of the Britannia's troops.

This comment angered Bart, "How dare you!" he shouted slamming Rai back against the locker hard. "You killed some of these Britannia men yourself, friendly fire, how can you say they failed when their own shot them."

Rai answer to this was simple, he smiled at Bert before saying, "Simple, they didn't live." Bert couldn't help him-self he slammed Rai against his locker again before throwing him face first into another set of locker. Rai after the impact tried to move away but Bert grabbed the back of his head and forced Rai's face hard against another locker door.

"You're lucky Guildford's got you in his sight or this would have been our last meeting." Bart said finally letting Rai go. The young pilot slowly backed his face away from the locker as he heard Bart leave. Holding it for a few second to try and stop the pain, Rai then let his hands fall to his side.

He was sick of these beat downs. He wanted to fight back but he couldn't risk being dismissed. If he was going to help the Black Knights, he had to stay in Gilford's good books. Rubbing his face once more, Rai returned to duty.

The time had come for Guildford to use his plan. Calling out to Zero through a megaphone Gilford told him that he wanted to end this once and for all with a one on one battle by tomorrow afternoon. If Zero did not come to face Guilford by then, he would have executed all the black knight prisoners for their crimes against their country.

This sent the Black Knights inside the federation into a worried state. They needed all the capture black knights alive if they planned to fight back against Britannia. Time was ticking and all the pressure fell on one man.

"Zero," Rai though watching the scene from his Lancelot club. He wanted to believe this was all part of Zero's plan however something inside him told him it had surprised zero too. Now based on the top of a tall building next to the federation with another of the Glaston knight, Rai had been assigned to act as a second sniper to kill Zero on sight.

Yet hours passed and more than once did Rai look down at the still battlefield wondering, why? Why was fighting again? He remembered what he saw in his final hours and what his sister had told him to do this but why? He didn't know and soon he didn't have time to think on as soon as the final hour approached Zero arrived in his knightmare.

Watching from his knightmare screen, Rai watched the two Knightmare's meet on the bridge. It was to be a duel to the death. Each allowed only one weapon, Guildford chooses his Knightmare's Lance while Zero chooses to fight with a Britannia police anti-riot knightmare shield. Yet before the fight began Zero asks Guildford something.

"I have a question for you lord Guildford." Zero begins. "What do you do if there is an evil you cannot defeat by just means? Do you stain your hands with evil to destroy evil or you remain steadfastly righteous even if it means surrendering to evil?"

The question spun around everyone's head. Yet only a few realised that Zero's question was a paradox. No matter what answer one choice, evil would still remain.

Yet ignoring the answer, Guildford charged at Zero's knight in the name of princess Cornella leading him-self right into Zero's trap. Within seconds the bridge they were on began to rise causing the Britannian forces and prison escorts to tumble onto Chinese federation property.

Rai couldn't believe it; Zero had used their own land against them making them unable to attack back as it would be an act of war on China. Still what also caught Rai's attention was the fact the knight next to him was waiting for. Zero was in plain sight fleeing toward the Chinese federation and he didn't act. Perhaps he didn't think he could hit the moving Knightmare whatever the reason he didn't move. Rai had no other choice but to fire at Black knight Knightmare's he took out a few, but most of the time he couldn't get a lock on the fast moving Knightmare's.

But then Rai saw something that made him smile, the death of Bert the Glaston Knight. He didn't understand why but watching the knightmare be crushed under the huge moveable base brought a small smile to his face.

"Am I really happy to see someone die?" he thought unable to control his expression and in truth he was. But what was he? What sort of person was happy to see someone die?"

Confused and angry at himself Rai pulled back. Shifting the Lancelot club out of sniper mode he watched as finally the battle came to an end with Zero being rescued by an Britannian knightmare named the Vincent against a lance thrown by Guildford's Knightmare.

After being told to retreat, Rai returned to Guildford side were the report of the deaths of Glaston knight Bart L. Darlton and Knight Alfred G. Darlton came up in the debrief which of course lead the other knight to blame Rai for their deaths.

"Officer Rai was the second sniper, why didn't he shoot the black knight ace to save Albert?" Edgar N Dalton argued. Guildford and the other remaining Knight looked at Rai for an answer. But poor Rai was still shaken from his last experience and quickly answered he couldn't get a good shot.

This instantly caused the other knights to grumble and moan about the young pilots skills but Guildford wouldn't hear it.

"Enough." He ordered trying to remain calm. He told them all he would lead an investigation into the two knight deaths and to make sure no further problem occur Officer Rai would return to the Britannian academy.

Rai wasn't in the right mind frame to argue so agreed without a fight. With that matter sorted, debrief continued until it came to a natural end. After Rai was ordered to pack his stuff up and then meet with a taxi outside the Britannian headquarters which would take him back to the academy.

Accepting his order Rai went to pack still lost in the thoughts about what he had done today. He continued to think about what happened all the way to the academy yet our hero late night arrival meant he met one person he never though he'd see again.

"Suzaku" Rai said seeing his old friend at the academy gates.

"Rai, how nice it is to see you" Suzaku said looking at his friend.

The two boys looked at each other, each one thinking the exact same question.

"What is he doing back here?


End file.
